Más allá del muro
by EverdeenWayland
Summary: Un crossover de los cuatro grandes en el universo de Juego de Tronos. Incluye JackxHiccup. '¿Qué pasaría si el principe de Poniente, Hiccup Targaryen, fuera raptado por un salvaje que doma dragones y dice estar enamorado de él? Muchos problemas por todos lados.' Fanart:Napalm9
1. Chapter 1

El chico suspiró y miró por la ventana. El viento rugía contra esta, y las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor del cielo que el día anterior había estado claro como el agua de un estanque. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era subirse en su dragón y volar lejos, muy lejos. No se podía quitar de encima la propuesta que su padre le había hecho esa misma mañana. Él no estaba preparado para ello, lo podía sentir. Él sólo quería explorar lo que había más allá del muro, a lomos de su fiel Toothless.

-¡Hiccup!- Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos. El veinteañero miró con pereza al poseedor de aquella voz. Su padre le obsequió con una mirada desaprobadora. Y él sabía porque. 'Un rey siempre debe comprobar las defensas.' Casi podía escucharle decir. Pero eso ya lo había hecho miles de veces y nunca pasaba nada. Los Salvajes no parecía dispuestos a atacar, por ahora.

-Deberías prestar más atención hijo, pronto serás tú el que tenga que desempeñar estas funciones.-Siguió diciendo Stoick, su padre, y el actual rey de todo Poniente. Hiccup rodó los ojos. Estaba harto de que su padre siempre le repitiera que iba a ser el rey algún día, como si no lo supiera ya de sobra.

-Si, padre ya lo sé.- Suspiró él. Su padre le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¡Deja de usar ese tono tan condescendiente! Vas a reinar lo quieras o no. No es como si tuvieras alguna elección.- Dijo él, casi enfado, lo cual mezclado con su tamaño lo hacía parecer alguien realmente temible. Hiccup tragó saliva. Su padre podía llegar a ser muy amenazador. Desvió la mirada, deseando poder deshacerse de todo.

~o~

El sonido de agitación y el choque de metal le despertó de un sueño intranquilo. Se asomó a la ventana de su pequeña habitación y lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta. El patio de la Guardia de la Noche bullía de actividad. Por todos lados había hombres corriendo de un lado a otro, empuñando armas, gritando cosas inentendibles y se podía apreciar la tensión allí presente. Hiccup se volvió hacia la puerta y fue corriendo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su padre. Aporreó la puerta con fuerza y en menos del tiempo que le tomó respirar una bocanada de aire, Stoick abrió la puerta, visiblemente, alterado.

-Pa-padre...¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Hiccup, nervioso. Su padre iba a responderle algo pero entonces sonó el cuerno de la Guardia de la Noche. Un toque. 'Exploradores de regreso' pensó Hiccup con alivio. Segundo toque. 'Salvajes'. Esperó por un tercer toque pero no hubo nada. ¿Salvajes? ¿Ahora? Se empezó a morder el labio, con preocupación. ¿Qué querían aquellos salvajes? Apenas había empezado el otoño. No sé podía explicar porque iban a atacar en ese momento.

-Rápido hijo, coge tu espada. ¡Tenemos que luchar!- Gritó su padre, cogiendo su hacha y montándose a lomos de su dragón. Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces e iba a decir algo, pero su padre se marchó antes si quiera de poder quejarse. Volvió a su habitación corriendo y fue hacia donde se encontraba su dragón, no sin antes vestirse apropiadamente y coger sus armas. En cuanto entró a donde estaba Toothless, algo le llamó la atención. Alguien había tirado parte del cubo donde estaba la comida de su dragón. Se acercó y la colocó bien, pero entonces, unas manos frías le taparon la boca. Hiccup sintió su corazón pararse casi por un par de segundos. Oyó como el desconocido llamaba a alguien en unas palabras desconocidas para él. Y sintió como le elevaba para llevarlo sobre los hombros, como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. Hiccup comenzó a patalear y a pegar puñetazos, pero su captor lo tenía bien sujeto. De pronto, un enorme dragón blanco apareció en la cima de aquel torreón. Vio a Toothless desconcertado y furioso, tratando de salvar a su jinete. Pero, por alguna razón, parecía temer acercarse al que le tenía cogido. Ese mismo, se subió en el dragón que acababa de llegar, y le dejó sobre la espalda de este, mientras se aseguraba de tomar un buen lugar. Hiccup se incorporó para tratar de ver el rostro de su secuestrador, pero este estaba cubierto por una máscara, a excepción por los ojos, que era de un celeste intenso, como si de un lago helado se tratara.

Lo último que vio Hiccup antes de desmayarse fueron los intentos desesperados de Toothless por tratar de seguirle. Y se oyó a si mismo suplicando por su dragón.

* * *

**¡Hola! Pues aquí va el primer capítulo de lo que espero que sea una larga lista de capítulos. Estoy bastante ilusionada con esta, es el primer Frostcup que escribo, a ver como sale. Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis reviews con ideas o lo que queráis. Un saludo :D  
**


	2. ¿Secuestro?

Lo primero que vio al despertarse, fue el techo de una habitación que no era la suya. Parecía estar en el interior de una habitación de algún campamento. Y entonces, todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Los recuerdos de su secuestro, de como Toothless trató de seguirle, y sobre todo, los recuerdos de ese misterioso enmascarado de ojos azules. Hiccup trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que tumbarse de nuevo. No sabía donde se encontraba y mucho menos, que pretendían hacer con él. El miedo que le embargaba le impidió quedarse dormido, hasta que al rato entró alguien en la habitación en funciones.

Hiccup trató de parecer que estaba dormido para enterarse de que querían hacer con él. El extraño, empezó a remover cosas y entonces, un fuerte olor a comida caliente inundó la habitación. Hiccup entreabrió los ojos, con la mala suerte que el chico que allí estaba le estaba mirando. Se tomó un par de segundos para ver como era. Se cubría el cuerpo con varias pieles de color oscuro y en las manos llevaba un cuenco, que supuso que tendría comida por el olor que desprendía. Tenía el pelo rubio platino, casi podría decir que blanco, que le caía desordenada por la frente y llevaba una pequeña trenza en el lado derecho. Sus ojos celestes como el hielo, le miraban, pero no con hostilidad si no con calidez. Hiccup se extrañó de que unos ojos tan fríos de color pudieran mostrar tanta calidez. En la boca de su captor se formó una sonrisa, que hizo que su piel blanca pareciera más humana. Llevaba unos extraños símbolos pintados en las mejillas, del mismo color que sus ojos. Hiccup parpadeó un par de veces y el extraño le dijo algo en un idioma que no entendió. Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora me entiendes?- Preguntó con voz suave, sin que su sonrisa variara ni un más mínimo. El moreno asintió con la cabeza.- Veo que ya estás despierto, te traje algo de comida pensando que estarías hambriento.-

El chico le tendió el cuenco con una cuchara. Hiccup se incorporó un poco, y cogió el cuenco con recelo. Podría ser veneno. Miró al chico, entornando los ojos.

-No lo he envenenado, si eso es lo que te preguntas. Si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho en cuanto te vi.-

-¿No quieres matarme?- Preguntó extrañado. El peliblanco rio suavemente, con una risa cristalina.

-¿Matarte? Si estás aquí, es porque no quiero matarte.- Le contestó con una sonrisa. Hiccup miró a su alrededor, parecía una habitación normal y corriente. No del tipo en la que se guardan a los presos. Volvió a fijar su vista en él. Se podría decir que era un chico por el cual las chicas suspirarían.

-¿Dónde estoy entonces?- Preguntó.

-En mi habitación, ¿Te gusta?- Dijo, señalando con la mano todo el cuarto. Hiccup por poco se atragantó con la comida.

-¿Tu-tu habitación?¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?¿Por qué me has secuestrado? Mi padre vendrá y...-Fue interrumpido por el dedo del chico de enfrente, quien le miraba ahora extrañado.

-¿Secuestrado? Yo no te tengo aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Puedes irte cuando quieras.- Dijo él, ladeando la cabeza levemente. Hiccup le miró con sorpresa. Eso si que no se lo esperaba, ¿podía irse en ese momento? ¿Seguro? Trató de levantarse pero casi parecía como que sus piernas no le respondían.

-Espera un momento...Llevas desmayado bastantes horas, no deberías levantarte tan rápidamente.- Le dijo el chico, con un gesto protector. Hiccup cada vez se encontraba más confuso. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?¿Dónde está mi dragón?-Inspiró.- Y...¿quién eres tú?-

-Vayamos por partes, mi nombre es Jack. Jack Frost, encantado.-El chico llamado Jack, pasó una mano por sus claros cabellos.- Y supongo que tú eres Hiccup Targaryen, ¿no?-

Hiccup asintió.

-Y tu dragón, bueno, digamos que nos logró seguir hasta aquí.- La cara de Hiccup se iluminó. Toothless estaba allí, entonces nada le pasaría si estaba con él.

-Quiero verlo, está bien ¿verdad?- Preguntó inseguro. Jack volvió a sonreír. Con esa extraña sonrisa que no paraba de dedicarle. Hiccup le miró a los ojos, pero al instante desvió la mirada, intimidado.

-Si es lo que quieres...-Jack se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Hiccup alzó la mano, aceptando su ayuda. Su mano, aunque suave, estaba extrañamente fría al tacto pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Estaba demasiado emocionado ante la perspectiva de marcharse de allí. Cuando finalmente se puso en pie, Jack se acercó a la puerta y levanto la cortina, otorgándole vía libre al paso. El moreno salió y observó, con sorpresa, el campamento. Decenas de tiendas se agrupaban en torno a ellos y podía ver salvajes por todos lados. Algunos trabajando, otros simplemente charlando e incluso, familias. Era el mayor campamento de salvajes que él había visto nunca. Pero, lo más sorprendente de todo, era que estaban en una especie de cueva subterránea. Jamás habría esperado tal tipo de inteligencia por parte de unos salvajes. La risa del chico que andaba a su lado le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

-Sorprendente, ¿verdad?- Dijo él, con una sonrisa. Hiccup asintió sin pensarlo siquiera.- Jamás pensé que pudiéramos vivir tranquilamente tantas personas aquí.-

-¿Tranquilamente? Vosotros los salvajes no sabéis sobre la paz.- Dijo Hiccup extrañado. Jack esbozó una mueca.

-Nosotros los del Pueblo Libre,- Hizo énfasis en el nombre.- no somos todos iguales, nuestras costumbres no son tan 'sofisticadas' como las de los hombres al sur del Muro pero aún así también buscamos paz.- Dijo el chico, mirando a las personas que allí se reunían, extrañados ante el extranjero.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a una parte donde la cueva no estaba techada. Hiccup vio a su fiero dragón negro jugando con un enorme dragón blanco. Al principio, se asustó. Toothless no podía hacer nada si el otro dragón decidía atacarle, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo jugaban.

-¡Toothless!¡Campeón!-Gritó el chico, acercándose para abrazar al Furia Nocturna, quien le respondió con un ronroneo de felicidad. Hiccup le pasó una mano por la cabeza y le miró.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó. El dragón sonrió y le lamió la cara para demostrarlo. Hiccup soltó un gemido de asco, pero sonrió. Se encontraba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a su dragón que casi olvidó por un segundo la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Pues ya que has visto que tu dragón está bien, ¿ya estás convencido de que no es un secuestro?- Dijo el chico acercándose a él. Hiccup retrocedió un par de pasos, refugiándose tras Toothless, quien parecía no entender la escena. Jack posó una mano sobre el hocico de esto, quien se mostró bien contento. Hiccup entrecerró los ojos con sorpresa ante aquel gesto. Por alguna razón Toothless parecía estar a gusto con aquel extraño hombre. No podía fiarse ni un pelo. Seguro que lo que pretendía era ganarse su confianza para poder llegar al sur del Muro. Tenía que escapar lo más rápido posible.

-Supongo que si no es eso, no pasará nada si me voy.- Dijo el Targaryen, subiéndose a lomos de su dragón. La sonrisa de Jack se congeló y Hiccup creyó ver una sombra de decepción en sus ojos, pero fue tan rápido que pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Sus ojos claros se tornaron fríos de pronto, y Hiccup se estremeció.

-Vete si quieres, nadie te retiene.- Dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Hiccup le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, pero terminó desviándola. Le dio un par de palmadas a Toothless y este emprendió el vuelo.

-Como quieras entonces.- Escuchó decir a Jack. Y entonces, salió de allí a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo :3 **

**Hiccup se está portando como un tonto, aunque en el siguiente capítulo cambiaran algunas cosas ewe. Espero que os haya gustado, esta vez me ha salido más largo. Dejad review y gracias por el apoyo que he recibido con tan sólo un cap *-***

**Saludos, EverdeenWayland~**


	3. Tormenta

Suspiró mientras vio alejarse al que había creído, por breves horas, que sería su compañero. Tampoco le extrañó tanto su comportamiento, ¿qué podría esperar de un chico al sur del Muro? Comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta a la aldea, de la cual era el líder en teoría. Era cierto que había sido él quien la había fundado, pero no se sentía líder en absoluto. Si había alguna manera en la que podía expresar como se sentía sería 'solo'. Su dragón, que hasta entonces había permanecido tranquilo, se acercó a él y rozó su cabeza contra el brazo del chico. Este le miró y sonrió tristemente, mientras que alzaba la mano para acariciarle.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Sólo ha sido una pequeña desilusión.- Le dijo, aunque más que para convencer al dragón era para convencerse a si mismo.

-Te dije que ese chico nada más que nos traería problemas, eh.- Dijo una voz femenina por detrás suya. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con una chica de rizado cabello rojo como el fuego. Él ladeó la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado.

-Lo sé Mérida, pero tenía que intentarlo.- Le dijo y le indicó con una palmada en el suelo que se sentara a su lado. Ella hizo eso y trató de acariciar al dragón, quien le mostró los dientes. Retiró la mano, más molesta que asustada, y miro a Jack. Este andaba con la mirada algo perdida. Era raro en él, siempre solía estar activo y no era costumbre suya dejar que su dragón andara gruñendo a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante, y menos siendo ella.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que los sureños no traen nada bueno, tú sitio está aquí, con nosotros. Podrías elegir a cualquiera de este lado del Muro y serías más feliz, estoy segura de ello.- Dijo ella, poniendo ímpetu en sus palabras. El chico sacudió la cabeza.

-Ese chico...Era especial, lo sé. Podía llegar a ser como uno de nosotros, podría comprendernos. Lo sé.- Le dijo, convencido de ello. Ella bufó y miró al cielo, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, no obstante, soplaba un viento fuerte. Entrecerró los ojos...¿Podría ser?

-¡Jack se acerca una tormenta!- Dijo, alarmada. El peliblanco se levantó de golpe.

-Tengo que ir a por él.- Dijo serio. Mérida le sujeto por el hombro y le miró seria.

-Tienes que ayudar a tu pueblo a refugiarse y a recoger todo, no ayudar a ese desagradecido.-

Él la miró, seriamente, a los ojos.

-Voy a ir a ayudarle, encárgate tú del pueblo.- Ordenó, casi enfadado. Mérida se intimidó un poco, pero no iba a dejar que cometiera tal estupidez. Él tenía que estar para los suyos.

-Iré yo a por él.- Respondió. Jack la miró sorprendido. Sabía que su amiga no apreciaba mucho su decisión, pero eso era algo realmente increíble. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Tan sólo tendrás que dejarme tu dragón.- Repuso ella, contenta de que él por fin confiara en ella. Él vaciló un segundo, pero al final cedió.

-Vale. Ten cuidado, no le gustan las personas y lo sabes.- Dijo, acercándose a él. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de este y le acarició con cariño, mientras ayudaba a Mérida a subir.- Por si acaso ponte esto mejor.- Dijo, quitándose la capa para dejársela a ella.

Mérida se envolvió con ella y sonrió, para después partir a las profundidades de la noche.

~o~

-Vamos campeón.- Animó Hiccup a su dragón, mientras volaban con rapidez sobre las montañas heladas. Habían llegado bastante lejos del muro, aunque era normal, ese campamento no estaría construido a la base del Muro. Se puso el casco protector que solía llevar y se inclinó sobre el lomo del dragón, para reducir la resistencia contra el viento. No obstante, parecía que el grandioso dragón negro estaba teniendo problemas con la travesía. El viento era fuerte si, eso estaba claro. Normalmente no acostumbraban a volar contra el viento, pero aquella era una ocasión de vida o muerte. O eso quería creer.

Entonces, comenzó a nevar. Primero suavemente, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban empezó a caer una nevada con más fuerza, a medida que el viento rugía más y más. Hiccup comenzó a asustarse. Podría desembocar en tormenta, y todavía estaban a un par de horas del Muro. Pero ninguna forma se iba a rendir. No haría que aquellos salvajes lo volvieran a capturar, argumentando que no era un cautivo. No obstante, el comportamiento de aquel chico le pareció cuanto menos extraño. Capturándole y luego dejándole irse...Extraño cuanto menos. En fin, ya se olvidaría de ello cuando llegara a donde estaba su padre.

La nieve seguía cayendo con fuerza, y de pronto Toothless perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al vacío. Hiccup gritó, con miedo, mientras que el dragón trataba de protegerlo con sus alas. Envuelto por la oscuridad del cuerpo de su dragón, no se dio cuenta de que un jinete con su respectivo dragón se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban. Al caer contra el suelo, el chico oyó un crujido que no sonó para nada sano. 'Toothless' Pensó, con urgencia. Su dragón estaba herido. Ese pensamiento le hacia paralizarse de impotencia al no tener las herramientas necesarias para ayudarle. Se desembarazó del cuerpo del dragón y le examinó el ala. Como sospechaba, estaba roto el hueso. En una situación normal, no tardaría más que un par de días en curarse, pero estaban en mitad de la nada, de noche y sin ninguna forma de volver. Toothless gimió, más que nada por la incertidumbre que por el dolor, y el chico le acarició la cabeza.

-Tranquilo campeón, confía en mi.- Dijo, a pesar de que sabía que ni él sabía como volver. Se sacudió el pelo y suspiró, entonces, escuchó un sonido de pasos en la oscuridad. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una sombra emerger.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muestra tu rostro!-Exigió, con voz temblorosa. El desconocido se acercó hasta él y fue a examinar su dragón.

-Oh, está herido.- Dijo, con voz femenina, mientras se quitaba la capucha para mostrar unos indomables rizos rojos, como el fuego.- Tenemos que llevarlo al campamento inmediatamente.-

-¿Campamento para qué? ¡Estamos perfectamente solos!-Dijo Hiccup mirándola a los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Oh si, ya lo veo. Con un ala rota.- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.- Deja tu orgullo de sureño de lado y sígueme.-

Hiccup sacudió la cabeza, frustrado, y miró al dragón. Realmente necesitaban un sitio donde curarlo, y había tormenta.

-Vale.-Aceptó, sintiéndose aliviado de al menos no tener que pasar la noche a la intemperie. Ella le sonrió levemente, pero luego volvió a su expresión hosca.

-Sígueme por aquí.-Les dijo, internándose en las profundidades del bosque.-Lo que hacer por ese estúpido...-Masculló, más para si misma.

-¿Ese? ¿Quién te manda a por mi?- Preguntó, creyendo saber la respuesta de antemano.

-Pues quien va a ser.-Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.- Jack, ese estúpido de pelo blanco.-

* * *

**¡Hola! Pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo *-***

**Prometo que en el siguiente ya habrá más JackxHiccup ehehehe.**

**Saludos~**


	4. Snowflake

Con hábiles manos, enrolló el trozo de tela alrededor de su muñeca, mientras que con la boca partió el extremo sobrante. Cuando terminó, sonrió ante su propio trabajo. Le miró a los ojos, claros como el hielo chocando contra sus ojos verdes como la hierba, con dureza pero con una chispa de cariño que el propio Hiccup dudaba que durara mucho más. El chico se acercó a su dragón, que estaba tumbado justo al lado suya, mientras el viento rugía encima de ellos. Toothless observó como la mano del chico se acercaba a su cabeza, y se dejó acariciar. El moreno se preguntó quien era ese chico, que era capaz de tratar con dragones, quien le había "secuestrado". El otro dragón, el de Jack, se acercó a él, y se rozó contra su mano. Hiccup, sorprendido, alzó la mano y le acarició la cabeza. El dragón emitió un par de sonidos de placer y Jack rio suavemente, con una risa cantarina.

-Parece que le has caído bien.- Comentó Jack mientras le hacia tonterías a Toothless. Hiccup sonrió débilmente, y miró al dragón. Era mucho más grande que Toothless y mucho más temible. Con escamas blancas y ojos celestes, parecía hecho a medida de su jinete. Se preguntó si sería uno de esos míticos dragones que respiran hielo, ya que no le extrañaría nada.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó tímidamente el moreno. Jack le miró sorprendido.

-Snowflake*- Dijo él, con su permanente sonrisa.- Este era Toothless ¿verdad?-

Hiccup asintió y observó a su propio dragón, que parecía disfrutar en la compañía de Jack.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Le preguntó Jack, ladeando la cabeza. Hiccup tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. -Ven por aquí chico.-

Hiccup le siguió. Salieron de donde estaban los dragones y pasaron por el centro del campamento. Hiccup miró a los lados, maravillado, la última vez que pasó por ahí no se fijó bien. Familias vivían allí a salvo, niños reían, y parecían en paz, no como si fueran los salvajes que eran. Un par de personas saludaron a Jack con sonrisas, parecía como si fuera alguien realmente importante allí. También sintió como muchos le miraban con reproche, y no sabía si era por haber huido o por ser de Poniente. Suspiró. Todavía no entendía que hacía allí. Hace un par de días, el chico que iba delante de él, le había secuestrado pero le dejó irse tan tranquilo. Y en ese momento, tenía que refugiarse allí porque una tormenta asolaba todo y su dragón había resultado herido. Caminaron un rato más, y finalmente llegaron a la tienda de Jack. Parecía bastante normal, al contrario que el pintoresco chico que la habitaba.

-Espero que no te importe compartir techo conmigo un par de días, hasta que la tormenta amaine.-Dijo Jack, entrando dentro.

-No...Es más, debería agradecértelo.- Dijo suavemente Hiccup, jugueteando con sus manos. Jack sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh no, no tienes por que hacerlo. Aunque fue algo estúpido de tu parte, salir con esa tormenta.- Dijo sin mirarle, simplemente preparando cosas para comer. El moreno no supo que contestarle. La relación entre ambos era extraña. Distante y cordial, pero había algo más. De cualquier manera, ya sabía que el chico no le quería hacer daño, y no quería ser antipático con él. Es más, cuando pudiera ver a su padre, se aseguraría de que fuera recompensado justamente. Se sentó al lado de la tosca tabla que tenía por mesa y observó al chico. Era extraño, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera malo. Seguro que era fuerte, a pesar de la constitución delgada que poseía, no cualquiera podía montar a un dragón y menos a un dragón de tal calibre como el suyo. Seguía teniendo la trenza y el pelo desaliñado. El chico se volvió, de repente, y le pilló mirándole pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. Le sirvió una bebida, que supuso que era cerveza y una carne en un plato de madera. Se sentó en frente suya y comenzó a comer con hambre. Hiccup le imitó. Cuando empezó a comer se dio del hambre que tenía y terminó rápidamente lo que tenía en el plato. El chico de enfrente le miró y rió.

-Tenías hambre ¿eh?-Sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza. Hiccup asintió y sonrió agradecido.

~o~

La oscuridad reinaba dentro de la cueva, haciendo que el fuego que brillaba en el centro pareciera aún más brillante. Casi todo el campamento estaba allí sentados, alrededor de aquel fuego, cantando y bebiendo. A pesar de lo que en un principio creía, Hiccup se lo estaba pasando bien. Había conocido a un par de chicos y chicas de su edad gracias a Jack y no parecían incómodos ante su presencia, como le solía pasar. Supuso que era así como se debía sentir los jóvenes que no eran candidatos a la corona. Jack no paraba de bromear y cantar como el que más, y parecía que todo el mundo le seguía. El moreno, que estaba sentado a su derecha, se sentía todavía lo suficientemente cohibido como para no cantar, pero con el segundo vaso de cerveza se empezó a sentir más desinhibido. La chica de rojos cabellos, quien le había salvado, se encontraba allí también. Su nombre era Mérida y parecía ser muy cercana a Jack, por las miradas de cariño que ambos se dedicaban. Por un momento Hiccup se sintió molesto ante la idea de que el peliblanco y la pelirroja pudieran tener algún lío entre ellos. Pero decidió que esos pensamientos era propios del alcohol.

La noche avanzaba y la mayoría de los presentes se habían ido retirando a sus perspectivas viviendas, con lo que el ruido y la música disminuyó hasta estar reducidos a nada. Todavía seguía allí Jack, Mérida, Hiccup y un par de jóvenes más de los cuales Hiccup no se acordaba del nombre. Jack, con ojos vidriosos, miraba fijamente a Hiccup, quien lejos de sentirse intimidado por aquellos ojos fríos, le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa. El chico pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del moreno mientras contaba una especie de historia, de la cual Hiccup apenas se enteraba. Sentía una especie de nerviosismo creciendo en su barriga, y una sensación de calidez allí donde los dedos de Jack reposaban contra su hombro, haciendo circulitos distraídamente. Mérida le miró y le sonrió, y él no fue capaz de averiguar la razón de aquella extraña sonrisa. Finalmente, los otros dos chicos se fueron, quedando tan sólo ellos tres. Jack se estiró, separándose de Hiccup, y se levantó.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a echar una meada.- Dijo con voz gangosa.- Cuidado lo que hacéis a mis espaldas.- Añadió con una risa.

Hiccup se sonrojó abiertamente y Mérida soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Cuidado a ver lo que haces tú, yeh.- Le contestó ella con una risa. Se oyó la risa de Jack desde la oscuridad y Hiccup sonrió levemente. La pelirroja miró al techo y sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias por rescatarme el otro día.- Dijo Hiccup tímidamente. Ella le miró, ladeando la cabeza.

-No me las des a mí, dáselas a ese estúpido que insitió en ir a buscarte.- Masculló ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Realmente lo hizo?- Preguntó el chico, confuso.

-Pues claro, no sabes como se puso. Quería ir él, pero no le dejé.-

-¿Porqué quería salvarme?-

Mérida se tomó un par de segundos para responder a su pregunta.

-Por que él es así. Frío por fuera pero con un gran corazón. Solitario pero amigable. Anda siempre sólo pero anhela a alguien a quien querer.- Dijo ella, con ternura. Hiccup miró al suelo. Casi parecía como si ambos fueran enamorados. Seguramente sería eso.

-Pero él ya te tiene a tí ¿no?.- Preguntó inocentemente.

-¿A mí? -La chica rió con fuerza.- Sólo es mi amigo.-

El moreno sintió como una oleada de alivio le recorriera el cuerpo y una sonrisa se le puso en el rostro. Esto no pasó imperceptible para Mérida, quien sonrió para sus adentros. Quizás y sólo quizás, ese chico no fuera tan insensible como parecía. Quizás Jack por fin había encontrado a alguien. Sólo esperaba no equivocarse una vez más.

-Oye Hic, ¿No crees que es hora de acostarse?- Susurró el peliblanco en el oído de Hiccup. Este se sonrojó al sentir el cálido aliento del chico en su oreja y pegó un salto. Ambos, Jack y Mérida rieron.

-No hace gracia.- Masculló el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. Jack le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Anda vamos.- Le dijo con amabilidad, mientras le levantaba con la mano. Hiccup sonrió agradecido y levantó la mano en señal de despedida para Mérida, quien se disponía a marcharse también.

-Buenas noches chicos, y Hiccup tienes suerte, te has llevado a un buen partido.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Hiccup entrecerró los ojos sin entender, y Jack simplemente rió.

Una vez entraron en la tienda, Jack se sentó en el sillón mientras que Hiccup se disponía a ir a la cama.

-¿No vas a dormir?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Dormiré aquí, tranquilo.- Le contestó sonriendo y cogiendo un almohadón.

-Duerme aquí conmigo, no me molesta.- Dijo Hiccup, enrojeciendo lentamente. Realmente, no quería separarse de Jack todavía y la cabeza le daba vueltas por la cerveza. El chico enarcó una ceja.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó, levantándose del sillón. Hiccup asintió y le sonrió para demostrarlo. Se metió en la cama y se echó a un lado. Al instante, sintió el calor del otro chico al lado suya. Sonrió para si mismo y agradeció que allí hiciera el frío suficiente. El peliblanco se apretó contra él, y el moreno se dejó hacer mientras que sentía como el otro chico empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en el pelo. Se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente contra frente y le sonrió. Alzó la manó y le acarició el pelo. Jack le sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches Hic.-Dijo, acercándose para abrazarle. Hiccup sintió como el nerviosismo en su estómago no disminuía.

-Buenas noches Jack.- Dijo, sonriéndole y descansando la cabeza justo al lado de la del otro chico. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que le costaría dormir.

* * *

**Hola~**

**He tardado un poco en subir, pero aquí tenéis un capítulo largo y lleno de JackxHiccup *-* **

**En cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente en el que de verdad habrá más todavía y sfhgsajghsaghasfgh -nosebleed.-**

**N/A: He puesto el nombre del dragón de Jack en inglés, ya que como pongo a Toothless en inglés pues. La traducción sería Copo de nieve :3.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Amanecer

Sus párpados temblaron levemente antes de abrirse perezosamente. Parpadeó un par de voces antes de acostumbrarse a la suave claridad que inundaba la habitación. Lo primero que pudo apreciar cuando su consciencia salió por fin del letargo, fue que sostenía a alguien entre sus brazos. Un par de segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta de quien era. Su estómago dio un salto, mientras que una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Hiccup yacía dormido profundamente en sus brazos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Jack levantó la mano que quedaba libre del abrazo del moreno y la pasó suavemente por el pelo del chico, como siempre había querido hacer. Se sorprendió al notar que su pelo era extrañamente suave, quizás algo del sur, pero le encantaba eso. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con delicadeza, tratando de no despertarle. Inspiró en su piel. Olía a fuego y a bosque. Quizás era como olían los Targaryen. Había oído que eran conocido por quemar a la gente. Pero él no parecía del tipo que quemaba a la gente ¿No? Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. El chico no le correspondía. Jamás lo haría. Un latigazo de dolor le recorrió el pecho, como si le hubieran apuñalado, y se apartó de él. Eso era lo único a lo que podía aspirar, a observarle mientras dormía. A observar su suave piel salpicada de pecas, como si de una constelación se tratase. Inspiró hondo. Debía separarse, cuanto más se quedara así más le dolería luego. Y además, no quería que el chico se levantara viendo que le había estado abrazando toda la noche. No cuando empezaban a llevarse bien. Le miró una vez más y se detuvo para contemplarlo por un par de segundos, antes de levantarse con sumo cuidado. Hiccup se removió al verse desprovisto de su agarre, pero rápidamente volvió a tranquilizarse. Jack suspiró. Su rostro se ensombreció mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar a hacer un par de cosas. Todavía era temprano, temprano como para salir fuera, aunque por otro lado no quería dejar a Hiccup sólo. Decidió que cocinaría algo para desayunar.

Empezó a rememorar lo de la noche pasada. Fue una buena noche, no de las mejores, pero con Hiccup a su lado fue increíble. Casi podía ver su adorable sonrojo cuando le cogió por el hombro, un gesto que cualquiera identificaría de amistad, pero no era así para Jack. Sonrió al recordar como tímidamente Hiccup le había invitado a su cama, sin saber como eso había hecho su corazón acelerarse. Quizás esperaba que algo más hubiera pasado, a parte de la muestra de cariño inducida por el alcohol de la que no se fiaba demasiado, aunque con despertar con aquel moreno entre sus brazos estaba más que pletórico. Comenzó a sacar un par de tiestos pero entonces, escuchó a Hiccup susurrar su nombre débilmente. Se volvió, en tensión, pero se relajó inmediatamente al ver que seguía dormido. Suspiró de nuevo. Este chico iba a ser su perdición, lo sabía.

~o~

Cuando Hiccup despertó, el Sol llevaba ya varias horas en el cielo. Se desperezó levemente y dio un par de vueltas, antes de recordar donde estaba. Entonces, se incorporó rápidamente y vio a Jack comiendo en la mesa donde habían comido anteriormente. Él le miró y le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo alegremente mientras seguía comiendo.- ¿Resaca de ayer?- Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver el estado del moreno. Hiccup enrojeció levemente, quizás se había pasado un poco con el alcohol la noche anterior pero no se sentía mal en absoluto por ello. Quizás algo avergonzado, pero había sido una gran experiencia que repetiría sin pensárselo dos veces. Entonces se acordó de Jack, de lo que pasó anoche y sintió como se enrojecía aún más. Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras que se levantaba e iba a sentarse en frente de Jack, quien comía en silencio.

-Normalmente no me suelo levantar tan tarde.- Dijo el moreno, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Jack enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que eras alguien importante, allá abajo.- Dijo sonriendo de lado. Hiccup sintió su estómago encogerse, al fin y al cabo, no era normal ni siquiera allí.

-Si, pero no me dejan levantarme tarde.- Dijo, tratando de sonreír. Jack sacudió la cabeza, extrañado, y rio suavemente. Se levantó y le tendió un cuenco que había preparado antes. Tenía una especie de papilla que tenía pinta de ser algún tipo de desayuno. Hiccup lo cogió, agradecido, y murmuró un suave 'Gracias.'

-Tengo que enseñarte un sitio.- Dijo Jack, en cuanto Hiccup terminó de comer. El moreno le miró, curioso, el chico que tenía enfrente parecía genuinamente emocionado, aunque eso no era novedad. Hiccup asintió con la cabeza intrigado, y el albino le respondió con una sonrisa.

~o~

Tras un buen rato caminando, llegaron a una parte donde apenas pasaban personas. Hiccup se mordió el labio, con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación latiendo fuertemente. Jack parecía no notarlo y andaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, Hiccup resbaló en una roca y estuvo a punto de caer. Por suerte, Jack se dió cuenta y lo sujetó antes de que eso ocurriera. El moreno quedó prácticamente tendido en los brazos del albino, tratando de recuperarse del susto y de la impresión de tener al otro chico a apenas centímetros. Respiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras navegaba en los profundos ojos color cielo del chico. Por su parte, el albino luchaba contra la necesidad imperiosa de besar al moreno. Estaban tan cerca que era casi doloroso. No podía separarse, pero tampoco podía acercarse. sus ojos clavados en los ojos color bosque del moreno. Sus respiraciones acompasadas. Pero no podía seguir así, iba a asustarle. Se separó de él mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Sonrió abiertamente.

-Ten cuidado por donde pisas Hic, no quiero que te dañes antes de llegar a donde quiero llegar.- Dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado. Hiccup sonrío levemente y no contestó, y Jack tuvo miedo de haberle asustado o algo. Se maldijo por ser tan obvio, seguramente el chico ya no querría ni estar con él a solas con miedo de que le hiciera algo. Le dio la espalda, empezando a andar cuando de pronto, sintió una mano agarrándole el hombro. Volvió la cara y se encontró a Hiccup ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Te importaría si me agarro a ti para no caerme?- Dijo jugueteando con sus manos. El moreno esperaba una negativa cortante o alguna burla, pero no estaba preparado para la sonrisa que se formó lentamente en el rostro de Jack. Casi podía jurar que sus ojos se habían iluminado, pero desechó la idea, era estúpido pensar aquello.

-Como quieras, sólo trata de no caerte de nuevo.- Dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente pero sin lograrlo realmente. Hiccup sonrió abiertamente y apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros de Jack, sintiendo como el otro chico parecía estar cómodo con ello. Hiccup miró al suelo, tratando de no resbalarse, aunque no le importaría volver a caerse sobre los brazos de él. Enrojeció. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía ser que le gustara Jack. No podía permitirse ese lujo. Tenía que casarse con alguna hija de alguna casa noble congraciada con su padre. Sabía con quien de sobra, Rapunzel de la casa Tyrrell. Se conocía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, casi desde que eran críos, y siempre habían sabido que iban a ser marido y mujer. Incluso el primer beso que dió él fue a ella. Nunca habían llegado más lejos que aquel inocente beso.

Jack se paró, y Hiccup casi volvió a caer, de no ser porque el albino lo sujetaba con fuerza. El mayor volvió la cara hacia él, emocionado. Su emoción era casi contagiosa, el moreno se encontró sonriendo a su vez. Jack se separó de él, y Hiccup casi sintió como su cuerpo sentía la ausencia del otro. Se mordió el labio.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo mostrándole con el brazo lo que había detrás suya.

* * *

**/¡AAAAAH! Muchísimas gracias por todas las review y los follows y los favoritos, nunca pensé que tendría tantos la verdad ;3; Me alegráis el día :'D**

**He subido este capítulo, que en un principio iba a ser más largo, pero como llevaba tiempo sin actualizar decidí que así estaba bien. Asdfsgsdfg, estoy deseando subir el siguiente porque va a ser genial ya lo veréis. A ver si por fin estos dos empiezan a hacer cosas ewè. **

**Bueno, un saludo y como siempre dejad review si os ha gustado o si queréis darme ideas, como queráis :D ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!/**


End file.
